


A Soldiers daughter

by Theflyingwalrus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anger, Brainwashing, Daddy Kink, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, McCree fucks soldier 76's daughter, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theflyingwalrus/pseuds/Theflyingwalrus
Summary: Jack Morrison left everything behind when he died, but when someone from the pat returns can he keep his old self dead or will he reach out to her?





	1. Fresh Meat

The members of Overwatch gathered around the meeting room, new recruits were showing up to be assigned there base and mentors 76 stood with Wilson as they began to file through. Most where starry eyed as they looked around at the members and the huge conference room 76 and Wilson handed out there folders and directed them to the hanger to be shipped out to there new bases. With only one folder left they both watched the young (h/c) women smile at them you where the spitting image of your father, Jack Morrison your (e/c) eyes glowed as you looked around you were willing to give everything just as your father did.  
76 clutched the file tightly he didn't want to see which base you would be assigned to but he had to tell you, he opened your file slowly " you are to be assigned a mentor" he softly handed you the paper his mind eased knowing you wouldn't be far from him.

Winston went through the files " we will have your training schedule by tomorrow until then feel free to explore and talk with your fellow agents" you nodded walking over to McCree someone you had known since you were young he smiled down at you put out his cigar " Well if it isn't (y/n) Morrison I haven't seen you since you were this big" he put his hand beside his knee you laughed and smiled " Its good to see you're still pretending to be a cowboy McCree" he chuckled and patted the top of your head " y've grown a good bit since I've seen you y'r basically a women now" 76 watched you and McCree from afar until Mercy put her hand on his shoulder " how are you feeling?" He looked at her threw his visor " I'm not sure how I feel about this why wasn't she assigned to a different base?" Mercy shrugged " you should ask Winston he will know" with that Mercy walked over to the group and introduced herself to you as 76 made his way to Winston.

He opened the door and stepped inside Winston turned his head as he typed on the computer " I know why you're here Jack" 76 walked over to him " then tell me why shes here" " she's here because we need her and so do you maybe you can bond with you daughter with out her having to know the truth about what really happened to you" 76 nodded and took off his visor " I don't think I could ever tell her the truth about what happened to me, have you picked her mentor yet?" Winston handed him the training schedule 76 went through it slowly " why McCree?" Winston stopped typing " (y/n) is a great shooter but she needs more training with a gun and we both know McCree can teach her that better then anyone else" " cant we make her a support that way she wont be in the heat of battle as often?"

Winston looked up at him " Jack you can not hold her back from being on the field its where we need her the most she will do fine, if she's anything like you she can handle herself in battle and show great leadership" Jack sighed " I hope you're right Winston" 76 put his visor back on and went back the meeting room handing you your new schedule " thanks im (y/n)" 76 smiled " its nice to meet you you can call me 76 everyone else does" you looked down at your paper " aw I got stuck with this asshole" you punched McCree softly in the arm as he lit his cigar " keep it up and ill make you run laps all day ya little punk" you and McCree laughed " hey why don't you show me around its been a while" McCree nodded and stood up showing you the training areas and where your new room would be " you'll be in here with D.va she's a good kid you'll like her."

As you and McCree walked the halls you bumped into many different people first was Tracer who had a bright smile and British accent " its nice to meet ya love but I gotta run" and with that she was gone in a blink of the eye a blue streak following her path. Next was Hanzo " and this here is Hanzo he's always grumpy and showing off his tits" McCree flicked Hanzo's exposed nipple and earned a punch to the gut " please do not get to caught up in McCree's ways" he softly bowed his head and left towards the mess hall. "alright McCree what else is there?" McCree rubbed his stomach " ill show you a little secret if you don't tell anyone about it" you smiled and nodded McCree took your hand and lead you into the basement " we have a small bar here its the best place to relax after a lot day of training or a mission" you quickly stopped McCree as he tried to open the door " I cant go in there im only 20!" McCree chuckled " yea but who's gonna know?"

You bit your lip and followed the cowboy inside it was nice, there where a few tables and soft music playing from what looked like an old jukebox McCree stepped behind the bar " so what can I make for ya?" you shrugged " I don't know I don't drink at all" McCree smiled and nodded " Whiskey it is then!" he grabbed the whole bottle and two shot glasses filling them up and handing one to you, he picked his glass up and gave you a small smirk " to our newest and might I say prettiest member of Overwatch" you blushed and quickly downed the shot coughing and shaking your head" wow that burns." McCree chuckled and poured you another " it'll put hair on your chest make you into a man" you rolled your eyes and took the glass again quickly downing in and slamming it onto the bar " then lets get fucked up McCree."

 

I hope you all liked the first chapter might put out the second one today depends on how I feel tell what you would like to see! Luv you guys!!!


	2. Never make a bet with McCree

You and McCree had been drinking for hours talking about the years that had gone by and your father. You sniffles and wiped your eyes " I really miss him McCree I think about dad all the time" he patted your shoulder softly " I know you do darling we all do" you hugged him tightly McCree ran his hands threw your hair " trust me he's watching over you, he wouldn't let anything happen to his little girl." You smiled and looked up at McCree " look at us drunk and talking about the past" McCree grabbed two bottles of whisky " I bet you I can finish this bottle faster then you can" you laughed " oh yea what are we betting?"

McCree scratched his beard " what do ya want?" you giggled " I want your hat and belt buckle" McCree laughed " alright but if I win you gotta strip for me" you stuck your hand out and exchanged a firm handshake. You both picked up the bottles and McCree made a toast " may the best drunk win" you smirked as he counted down soon you where both chugging as fast as you could, your throat burned and your eyes watered as you tried to beat McCree but he was much faster slamming his bottle down with a huge smile on his face. " Alright sweetheart I won don't be going back on your word" you slowly stood up and giggled your head fuzzy from all the drinking " I'm not McCree" he walked over to the jukebox and played a slow song " go on darlin nice and slow for me."

You swayed your hips to the music you kept your eyes on the floor until McCree whistled " keep those beautiful (e/c) eye's on me" you blushed and looked at him unbuttoning your shirt one button every few seconds, soon the soft shirt was on the floor next where your pants turning around giving McCree a good view of your ass. You were very flexible pulling the pants down, you stood in front of McCree in nothing more then your matching light blue with black lace bra and panties McCree took his hat off and whistled " mighty fine" 

You strolled over to him and grinned "come on McCree what are you hiding under those jeans?" McCree shook his head " you haven't finished your part of the bet yet go on take the rest off" you turned back around and undid your bra and slipped your panties off, kicking them into some random part of the room " think you can handle this McCree? He took another shot and nodded " lets find out beautiful" you slowly turned around hearing a low growl from deep in his chest " I don't know if its the whiskey or what but I think your the most beautiful women iv ever seen" you blushed and placed your hands on his shoulders " you're such a sweet talker McCree how many new recruits have you done this to before me?" He smiled " none just you darlin" he stood up and began to loosen his belt buckle and jeans " can you handle me sweetheart."

The way he said it was more of a challenge then a question as he unzipped his pants the door opened " McCree are you in here we can't find (y/n) anywhere" Mercy walked in and blushed covering her eyes quickly, McCree placed his serape around your shoulders " now Mercy forget you ever saw this" she moved her hands " McCree step outside with me for a moment. McCree nodded and closed the door behind them you quickly put on your discarded cloths and tried to listen threw the door, Mercy seemed to do most the talking " what where you thinking what is 76 had come down here instead of me you would be dead right now!" " listen Doc I know you mean well but we weren't doing anything wrong and I want you to go upstairs ill get (y/n) back to her room and ill make up some wild story of where she was" you heard Mercy's footsteps then the door opened, McCree caught you as you fell hard against his chest " come on darlin we gotta get you upstairs."

McCree helped you to your room and softly placed you in your bunk " alright little lady you sleep off that whisky and ill see you in the morning" he placed a soft kiss to your forehead before leaving to tell Winston he had walked you around the outside of the base to show you the hangers and emergency exits. 76 was waiting for him when he walked into the room arms folded as McCree retold his story " c'mon Jack what do you take me for some wild uncontrolled teenager?" Jack just shook his head " dont let this happen again McCree I want to know where she is as all times" McCree nodded as he lit his cigar " what ever you say boss" he walked out of the room before they could yell at him for smoking inside, he made his way to his room stopping momentarily at your door before shaking his head and heading off to his room to sleep.


	3. Training with the best

You woke up bright and early with an awful hangover and a smiling black haired girl who couldn't be over 20 " good morning! Come on it's time for breakfast you slowly got up and rubbed your temples " god my head hurts" D.Va handed you a bottle of water " here you go im D.va by the way its nice to meet you" you smiled and thanked her for the water, sipping it softly as she talked there was a knock on the door and D.va quickly went to open it " good morning McCree" he smiled " mornin darlins I came to check on the (y/n)" D.va smiled " ok well im going to get some food before 76 chews my head off for being late again" you waved good bye to her as McCree handed you a small pill " here this will help with the hang over I know you feel like shit" you blushed and nodded " yea I do" the room went silent as you sat there with McCree.

McCree broke the silence " so uh about last night i-im sorry I shoul've never made that bet with you I was drunk and so where you but that doesnt make up for I did" you smiled and patted his arm " its ok McCree I cant say I didnt enjoy myself" you winked at him before walking out of your room to get some breakfast leaving a stunned McCree alone to think. Once you entered the room you where hugged by Reinhardt " look at you young one you've grown so much!" his voice was booming and caused your head to ache " its good to see you to Reinhardt how have you been?" He laughed and walked you over to the table he was sitting at with Ana and Pharah " I'v been well " you sat down with them and talked as you are before everyone got up to get ready for training.

Soldier 76 stopped you after everyone left " if McCree does anything you're uncomfortable with let me know and I'll deal with him" you nodded and went back to your room to change. You put on the black leotard but decided just to let your legs breath you had been issued a pistol to practice with. You met McCree in the the shooting range " alright darlin you gotta shoot those targets it'll get harder but for now were going easy on you" You smiled and nodded aiming your pistol and hitting the target almost perfectly you looked over to McCree who placed his hands on your shoulders " dont lock your arms and spread your feet a little more" you followed his orders " aim a little bit above the center keep your balance and shoot" you pulled the trigger hitting the target perfectly. McCree patted your shoulders " good job darlin."

The training continued on for weeks until you could take down a target that acted almost human over those weeks you and McCree had become great friends often getting drunk after practice every day until 76 found out and scolded both you and McCree, your first mission seemed easy all you had to do was secure an old building that Talon had been using. McCree was to go with you, you both packed and hopped on the plane towards your destination " you nervous first missions always seem to shake the new recruits" you nodded " yea just a little but ill be fine" McCree chuckled and pulled a bottle of whisky from his boots " guess ill just finish this bottle by myself then." You grabbed the bottle from him " we both know how much trouble we could get into for this" McCree smiled and opened the bottle "ladies first " you took a long swig and groaned " ah that tastes so good" McCree's cheeks blushed slightly the noises you made made his pants uncomfortably tight.

He quickly took the bottle and happily drank with you until the bottle was gone and both of you where completely shit faced he placed his arm over your shoulder " dont worry about the mission ill keep you safe I promise" you laughed " I can handle myself I promise" you slowly feel asleep against him, McCree ran his fingers through your hair and smiled " beautiful" he slowly closed his eyes you both were awoken when the plane landed McCree helped you up and grabbed the bags and equipment " we have to walk from here encase a few Talon agents are still around." You followed McCree to a small hotel down the block from the building " alright we tonight we will have look around see if anyone's in there if everything is clear tomorrow night we will search the building for what ever we can find. You set your stuff down on the bed and sighed " could Overwatch only afford one room?"McCree smiled " nah but since this is an easy mission we should only be here for two days so there's no need for two rooms, getting that idea past 76 was the hard part he was angry" you shrugged " why does he care" McCree sighed " because he's old and doesn't believe in us sharing a room" he removed his armor and shirt and smirked at you over his shoulder " im gonna take a shower feel free to join me if you want"

You rolled your eyes and giggled you quickly ran to the ice machine down the hall and quickly filled it up before carefully making it back to your room, you gently opened the bathroom door and stepped inside, you could see McCree through the slightly transparent curtain. You stood on your tiptoes and dumped the ice over McCree causing him to curse " holy shit! " you quickly ran out of the bathroom and hid under your blanket knowing it wouldn't protect you. You heard the shower shut off and foot steps getting closer to you he blankets were ripped off of you to reveal a pissed off McCree " that was really mean ya know that" you giggled and grabbed the blanket " yea I know but i could help it" McCree softly leaned into you and pressed a passionate kiss onto your lips.

You where surprised but slowly melted into the kiss and ran your fingers through his wet hair as he ran his hands down your side he slowly moved away " oh darlin dont get me worked up you might not like what happens." You sat up and huffed " you're no fun" he smiled and laid down in his bed " im gonna take a nap before we start our mission" you nodded and laid down after 30 minutes McCree started to snore softly you got up and made your way over to his bed, you softly crawled into the bed and lifted the blanket he was only in his boxers. You gently moved the boxers down letting his soft cock free you gently stroke him, he groaned softly in his sleep as his dick hardened you licked up the shaft before taking an inch of his cock into your mouth he was big so you took your time working him into your mouth. You got half way before you began to pull away, a strong hand came down on your head forcing you back down " dont stop now darlin" you blushed and gagged slightly as he bucked into your mouth " come on you started this so finish it" he ran his fingers through your hair as you relaxed your throat taking another inch. McCree groaned " there you go baby girl keep taking it" you finally took every inch of his cock he tightly gripped your hair " dont choke" he thrust into your mouth repeatedly until you clawed at his thighs, you quickly sat up and took a deep breath of air " you're an asshole" McCree smiled " aw come on baby dont be like that" he pulled you into his lap and kissed you neck " c'mon lets hav some more fun" he softly toyed with your breasts.

" Alright but take it slow iv never done this before" McCree smiled and rolled you onto your back " no promises darlin" he nipped and kissed at your neck while his fingers went lower until they where on your thighs, he softly spread your thighs and slide a finger inside of your pussy you hissed softly at the sudden intrusion " sorry sweetheart im an impatient man" he gently moved his finger inside of you curling and twisting it until you where moaning in his ear. He added a second finger and gently scissored them inside of you, you let out a whimper wanting more then just his fingers " hold on now gotta make sure your ready to take all of this" he slowly stroked himself before removing his fingers " that'll do fine" he lined himself up and kissed your lips softly. " You sure you can handle this?" you smiled and nodded " oh yea" he thrust into you until he bottomed out, you clawed his back and cursed " ah I said take it slowly " McCree smirked " you said you could handle it" you huffed and tugged at his hair " why arn't you moving" he softly kissed your lips " gotta let you get use to the size I really dont wanna hurt you." 

After a few minutes he began to make short shallow thrust until you couldn't stand it any more " h-harder McCree please" he purred and gripped your hips tightly " my name sounds so good on your lips keep saying it darlin" he quickened his thrusts and gently held your hips up aiming for your sweet spot. He knew he had found it when you let out a scream of pleasure, he continued to hit that spot until you could do nothing but moan his name and cry out for more " oh yea baby call out for yer daddy" you rolled your head back at the command and gripped the sheets as your orgasm floods over you leaving you a panting mess. McCree groaned " so tight I wanna finish in this tight cunt of yours" you could only moan out in agreement as he's thrusts became erratic and his breath deepened he thrusts a few more times before burying his cock as deep as he could, you moaned softly as his warm seed coated your walls he panted and flopped down beside you " ah baby that was amazing" he pulled you into his arms and cuddled you into his chest where you slowly fell asleep.


	4. Love and lies

McCree woke up around 8:30 it was dark out side and you were still asleep in his arms, he softly kissed you behind your ear before slowly getting up to get ready for the mission he picked his hat off the floor and placed it on his head after he was dressed. He gently shook your shoulder " c'mon darlin it's time to go" you slowly opened your eyes " mmm ok" you got up and started putting on your night gear as you were getting ready he made you a cup of coffee " oh thank you" you happily sipped the coffee as McCree tucked your hair behind your ear and kissed your neck " when ever your ready" you finished the coffee and grabbed your guns " alright let's go." 

The walk to the old building was quiet he stopped at the wall the surrounded the place " ok we go in threw the back and have a look around if we don't see any evidence of people being here then we come back tomorrow and see if we can find anything useful." You nodded " what happens if we do find someone here" McCree lifted his gun and smiled " I'll deal with em while you get some where safe" you crossed your arms " I can handle myself you know" he chucked " I know that darlin but I can't have you getting hurt" you enter the large building and began your search you stayed close together never moving more then a few steps from the other you didn't mind this place was scary you every once in a while you thought you could see black smoke softly fluttering on the ground before disappearing. You moved room from room you watched closely as he showed you how to search rooms he leaned on and whispered " now you try the next few rooms I'll be right behind you." 

You made your way to the next room and opened it as it was too thick to kick open and sweeping the room " clear" McCree smiled and went to the next room where you quickly repeated your actions before you could fully sweep the the door slammed shut and locked behind you, you turned around " J-Jesse this isn't funny" you heard a soft laugh behind you and slowly looked over your shoulder the dark mist you had seen earlier was coving a small section of the ground before it began moving forming into a man covered in a black coat and a barn owl looking mask on. 

You raised your gun and pointed it at him " identify yourself or I'll shoot" the man laughed again " go on then shoot me" you could hear McCree screaming threw the door and his boots making a loud thud as he tried to kick it in the strange man stepped closer "(Y/N) Morrison" his voice was deep and rough " how do you know who I am?" The man started walking circles around you " that is not important but you could be very valuable to me" he swiftly knocked the gun from your hand " I remember when you where just a girl who hardly left her fathers side but now that he's gone who will protect you." 

McCree's yells became louder and more urgent the man stopped at the door and smiled " the cowboy? of course" he gently grabbed your chin and tilted it up slightly " tell me Dulce niña Alguna vez has estado con un hombre real?" You looked up at him " w-what that's none of your business" you went to shove the man away as he pushed his mask up to reveal dark faded skin an many scars. He pulled your chin towards him and captured your lips in a soft passionate kiss his hands roaming your body finding every curve his tongue slipped past your lips entangling itself with yours. He pulled away leaving you breathless as he gently moved his thumb over your bitten lip and whispered "Mi dulce princesa Quiero arruinar tu dulce cuerpo con moretones." 

The doors hinges began to give way and the man smiled " mention the name Reaper to your strike commander and see the fear that overcomes him but for now I must leave until we meet again mi amor." Reaper quickly dissipated as McCree finally broke the door down " (y/n) darling are you alright what happened" you look up at him " I-I met the Reaper " McCree quickly ushered you out of the building and called the drop ship back and loaded everything back on in a rush. He was quite most of the ride home until he finally looked back at you " did he hurt you in any way" you shook your head " no but he knew who I was and said I had to tell 76 that I had met him." 

McCree wrapped his arms around you " don't worry I'll handle everything you just go get some rest and see Mercy if you need anything" the ship landed and was greeted by 76 and Winston McCree dismissed you to head back to your room but 76 stopped you " Winston you question McCree and I'll take care of (y/n)." 

You gave Jessie a worried look as you were moved out of the hanger and into a small interrogation room " this is just protocol so don't get worried but you need to tell me everything that happened on your mission any thing small could help us understand what happened." You scratched the back of your neck " M-McCree was teaching me to sweep rooms when I was trapped by something, well someone he told me to call him Reaper" 76 stepped back " did he hurt you" you shook your head " I don't want to talk about" he moved over to you and placed his hands on your shoulder " you have to tell me what he did to you this stays between us." 

You pushed him away " get away from me I told you I'm not going to talk about it" he pointed his finger at you " you were taught better then to act like this when you are ask a question you are to give the appropriate answer." You stood up and we're nearly nose to nose with him " you are not my father and never will be half the man he ever was so do not lecture me" 76 took a few steps back and look at the floor happy his mask covered his eyes as tears began to well up in them " I-I was only trying to help you" 

You say back down " fine I'll tell you but please don't tell anyone especially McCree" 76 sat down opposite of you and nodded " alright" you retold every thing Reaper had said and did to you and how McCree tried to get to you 76 stood up and nodded " o-ok if you need anything at all please go see Mercy" you nodded and went back to your room to shower and relax for what time you could then headed to the bar to meet McCree.

76 went back to his office he was not very trusting of McCree and the way he often flirted so he had a few bugs planted in the hotel room without anyone's knowledge not even Winston's not only had he put cameras in the hotel but special mics built into there gear so he could go over what had happened. He started with the mics listening to your story about Reaper and listened to all the things he had said Gabriel wanted to hurt him and he knew how 76 took a break heading to the shooting range to let off some steam before going back to have a look at the tapes.   
76 watched the tapes from the time they got into the room until he could no longer stand what was going on in the tape.

He smashed his fist on the desk and stood up and headed for the bar, he opened the door slightly peeking on seeing a few others along with McCree taking shots 76 opened the door and made his way to the seat beside McCree " after this week I need a drink so get me a bottle of something strong" 76 removed his visor and quickly finished the bottle before smashing it against McCrees head " you son of a bitch you had sex with my daughter" McCree didn't get a chance to defend himself as he was knocked out cold on the bar floor. 

Reinhardt quickly separated 76 from McCree who was feverishly kicking him over and over ranting,screaming and cursing him for all he was worth. The others took McCree to the medical bay. 76 was taken to Winston who had already heard about the fight he was put in a chair across from Winston " Jack what happened you can't just accuse McCree of sleeping with (y/n) and attack him" Jack held his face in his hands " I had the hotel room bugged he ruined my baby girl, she doesn't know hot tell him no he used his authority over her to get her into his bed" Winston sighed " I'm gonna need to see those tapes Jack until then you can't be around your daughter or McCree." Jack stood up and threw his chair across the room " and what about McCree he gets to keep sleeping with (y/n)" Winston stopped him " I will handle that now go, I have work to do because of this." 

END IF THE CHAPTER!! sorry it took so long but I finally did it so please comment anything you would like to see in the next chapter!


	5. Bottle of whiskey

You were called into Winston's office over the loud speaker before you could make it to the bar you walked back to his office you knocked on the door and opened when you were invited in " Winston you wanted to see me?" he wiped off his glasses and nodded " yes somethings have come up that we need to speak about" you sat down and nodded " alright what is it" Winston looked at some papers on his deck " well the name Reaper came up and I heard that you might have a relationship with your mentor McCree now I just need to clear up somethings" you nodded slowly "o-ok then go ahead" Winston put the papers aside and sighed " (Y/N) did McCree use his position over you as your mentor to get you to sleep with him?" You shook your head " no of course not I started it and I wanted it so no he didnt force me to do anything I didn't want" Winston wrote something down on a notepad " and what about Reaper did McCree say anything about him" " no he just looked worried and rushed me out of there" Winston nodded " alright your free to go and if no one has told you yet McCree is with Mercy right now he seems to have had an accident" you quickly stood up and made your way to the med-bay McCree had a ice pack on his head and smiled when you came in " well hello darlin im so glad you stopped by Mercy's being awful mean to me" he pouted and looked up at the ceiling " damn my head hurts" you looked at Mercy " can we uh have a moment please" she looked between the two of you and left the room " McCree Winston called me into his office and asked if you had made me sleep with you."

McCree sat up " well what did you tell him" You shrugged " I told him that I started the relationship which is true" McCree nodded before laying back down " you ever fucked a man in a hospital bed before?" He gave you his signature smirk before chuckling you placed your hand to the ice pack " what happened to you" McCree bit his lip " me and the guys got heated in a poker game it happens sometimes I just lost my balance and hit the damn table" you kissed his forehead " I'll stay with you until you can go back to your room" McCree smiled " thank ya darlin." You stayed with McCree for more then three hours waiting on his to be let go by Mercy, soon enough he was back in his room you layed down with him until his holoscreen lit up. McCree groaned " Winston wants to see you again" you sighed and got up out of bed " alright I'll be back" once again you were sitting in Winstons office as he went over more papers " McCree is no longer your mentor" you looked at him " why not we didn't do anything wrong" Winston sighed " you just have to understand that this is highly inappropriate so your new mentor will be Soldier 76 he hasn't been informed yet because we're pulling from all missions until we find out what Reaper has planned" 

You nodded and got up " alright I'll be ready for my next mission once you think it's ok for me to be out in the field" A few weeks went by with no issues but it was time to get you back on the field it was you and McCree again but it was a quick mission you would survey a location and head home before morning. McCree led the way keeping an eye on the path ahead “ I’m surprised they let us go back on a mission together” you simply nodded “ yea 76 has been keeping an eye on me I can’t take two steps without following me.” McCree chuckled “ that’s the old man for ya but don’t worry things will calm down soon” McCree stopped and grabbed your arm “ did you hear that?” You shook your head “ no I didn’t hear anything “ McCree kept his hand on your arm and the other one on the PeaceKeeper “ come on let’s hurry.”

You and McCree quickly swept threw the building “ everything’s clear I’ll tell HQ” he let go of your arm to use his communicator as soon as he had let go a shadowy arm reached around his neck and yanked him back pulling him off into the shadows , you screamed and tried to follow “ M-McCree! Where are you” a cold hand gripped your shoulder “ shhh niñita the cowboy can’t help you” Reaper slammed the butt of his gun against your head knocking you out, he lifted you onto his shoulder “ Sombra iv got the target prepare the drop ship” he carried you off back to the ship leaving McCree passed out somewhere in the building Reaper smiled as the door closed. (( finally got another chapter out as always comment and let me know what you guys want to see in the next chapters!))


	6. Love hurts

McCree woke up dazed and confused he looked around the room he was in slowly realizing where he was, he quickly got on his feet searching the building for you. “ (Y/N)! Where are ya if your hiding you need to come out” the empty rooms echoed with only his voice and you were no where to be found. McCree began to pave the floor before calling HQ 76 quickly answered “ McCree where the hell are you we’ve been trying to get ahold of you and (Y/N) for hours what’s going on!?” McCree took a deep breath “ she’s gone I-I don’t know what happened but she’s just gone one minute we’re standing here and the next I’m waking up on the floor” 76 cursed “ get to the drop ship we’ve just found out where she is.”

McCree sat on the ship with his head in his hands “ god how could I be so stupid” once the ship landed McCree sprinted to the common room where everyone was gathered around the holoscreen. Reaper chuckled as he stood behind you his hands on your shoulders his voice low and raspy “ Poor Jack it looks like your daughters in trouble I’m going to enjoy breaking her.” The holoscreen went black and everyone was silent 76 was frozen in place “ I should have known you’d get her killed your irresponsible and reckless” McCree simply hung his head until he heard footsteps approaching he looked past the brim of his hat at 76’s hand wrapped around his throat “ your going to fix this or so help me I’ll kill you!” 

He let go and headed off to Winston’s office to try and trace the message, you woke up to a sharp smack your cheek stung as you looked up into the mask of Reaper " Catching you was easier then I thought it would be" he circled your chair almost like he was gliding on air " Ill be back in a few hours after iv refilled" he moved his mask to the side he had gaping holes in the side of his mouth, and his teeth were slightly pointed Reaper captured your lips in a bruising kiss before fixing his mask and heading out the door. You took in your surroundings trying to remember any training about being kidnapped but your mind was to fuzzy, shifting your hands slightly you tried to break the cuffs around your wrists you stopped once our wrists began to bleed and ache. Heavy foots steps approached the door you panicked as you heard the lock turn and Reaper reentered the room. He looked human he turned away from you and set his mask down along with his gloves and cape, he turned to look to you and you let out a small gasp " G-Gabe is that you?" He chuckled and walked over to you " you remembered me after all these years" you shook your head " y-you're supposed to be dead you died with my dad!" Gabriel smiled and gripped your face roughly in his hands " you should be more worried about yourself right now" he stood up and unlocked the handcuffs bringing your bleeding wrist to his lips kissing both of them " you've hurt yourself" his lips traveled to your neck he nipped and bit at the delicate skin. You tried to push him away but he only held onto you tighter using one hand to grab your ass as the other ran down your curves " tu cuerpo es increible" he whispered in your ear softly " Te voy a hacer mi puta."

He pressed you against the cold cement wall and swiftly ripped your pants to pieces " you don't need these anymore" Gabriel firmly grasped your thighs and lifted your legs onto his shoulder, his tongue rubbing over your clothed slit you shivered slightly and pulled at his hair "s-stop please put me down I-I just want to go home" He laughed and roughly dropped you as he unbuckled his pants he looked down at " I love it when you beg, you only have your father to blame for this" he pulled his cock out and yanked your hair, you let out a scream that echoed in the room until Gabriel shoved his cock in your mouth he placed his gun to your temple and smiled " don't bite" he quickly began thrusting into your mouth moans leaving his lips as he picked up speed " Tan caliente que podría follarte la boca todo el día." Tears ran down your cheeks as you struggled to breath black spots filled your vision as you began to pass out he pulled back for a moment and you drew a loud ragged breath you were about to plead again but he quickly went back to fucking your mouth " can't let you pass out yet" Gabriel's thrusts became erratic after a few more thrusts he came inside your mouth growling deeply in his chest as he finished. You were forced to swallow and coughed as he pulled out you wiped your mouth as he threw his gun to the ground and grabbed you under your arm and picked you up and turned you to face the wall, he pressed himself against you his body held no warmth at all you could feel his erection poking and rubbing our thigh " G-Gabriel please don't do this."

He kissed and sucked at your neck while lining himself up " Grita mi nombre mientras te follo" he quickly thrust into you pushing all the way in his moan filled your eyes as you let out a pitiful scream Gabriel wasted no time in letting you get adjusted he thrust at a fast and brutal pace gripping your hips tightly he moaned and bit down on your shoulder leaving a bleeding mark that would scar " come on let me hear your sweet moans" he toyed with your breasts and slowed down he caressed your body almost lovingly his lips ghosting over the mark he softly kissed your shoulders and neck. He could feel your body loosen up he angled your hips upward slightly and began pounding into your sweet spot a scream was ripped from you as your orgasm washed over your body making you twitch and shiver, Gabriel purred in your ear " does that feel good?" you let a soft moan leave you lips as he continued to pound into your abused pussy he nipped at your earlobe " I want to hear more of that, gemir por tu papá" you let out a loud moan as he kept hitting that spot over and over he groaned again " fuck i'm cumming" he gripped your hips tightly and thrusts one last time you could feel him finishing inside of you.

After Gabriel was finished her softly placed you on the floor he pulled his pants back up and grabbed his things he wrapped his coat around you and picked you up taking you upstairs to his room he softly laid you down and kissed your forehead " do you need anything princesa" you shook your head and ignored him as he went off to the bathroom you could hear water running. He finally came out and picked you back up carrying you to the bathtub and sitting you down into the warm water " this should help with the pain" Gabriel lit a few candles and undressed getting in with you, he softly rubbed your shoulders being careful not to touch the mark he left on you as his hands softly massaged our shoulders you started to sob. You felt disgusted you didn't want him touching you Gabriel's strong arms pulled you into his chest " shhh its ok I wont hurt you again" he softly kissed your lips as he pampered your body, he finally stood up and walked you back to the bed he gently dried you off before climbing into the bed beside you he spooned your body keeping you close to him. " Get some sleep ill make sure no one bothers you" after what felt like hours you had cried yourself to sleep Gabriel kissed your cheek before getting up and putting his uniform back on and locking the door as he left to take care of some business.

(( Chapter finished! please tell me what you guys want to see in the next chapter and ill try to add it in as soon as I see it im making alot of chapters in bulk to make sure you guys can enjoy the story))


	7. The truth hurts

Soldier 76 slammed his fist onto the glass table " this is taking to long she could be dead by now" Winston fixed his glasses and sighed " Jack im trying we'll find her don't worry" 76 stormed out of the room heading back to the common area McCree was sitting down holding his head in one hand and chugging a bottle of whisk with the other. 76 walked over to him swiftly knocking the bottle away " this is your fault I should of gone with her." McCree stood up stumbling slightly before 76's fist hit his face he continued to punch and swear until his voice cracked and he hit his knees he took off his visor and slammed it into the floor tears rolling down his face "t-this is my fault if I had just gone to make sure she was ok this wouldn't have happened" Mercy bent down and looked McCree over " nothings broken he should be fine" she softly touched Jack's should " come on lets go see if we can help Winston.

" McCree sat back down Hanzo join him " McCree you know I usually don't get into these things but I am here if you need to talk" he looked up at Hanzo and sobbed " I knew somethin' was wrong I should of turned around and got us out of there only god knows what Gabriel's going to do to her" Hanzo placed a hand on his shoulder " do not worry we will find her just be there for her once she gets back now come you need some rest." Jack was sitting in a chair waiting for any leads to pop up to where his daughter was or if she was even still alive Mercy gently placed her hand over his " Jack you need to stay calm hurting McCree will not help find (Y/N)" he nodded and looked out of the bay windows at the sea rolled in and hit the high walls of Gibraltar " I know I-I shouldn't have put the blame on him" Winston tirelessly searched through the night to find anything to help find (Y/N) but by morning nothing had changed and she was still not located.

you woke up to light threw a window hitting your face your body ached as you slowly got out of bed looking around at the unfamiliar room the events of last night crashed into our mind, you slowly limped to the bathroom you looked over your body in the mirror and gently touched the freshly healed bite mark on your shoulder. You had small bruises all over your body you could see where his hands had dug into your hips and arm, you heard the door opened Gabriel walked into the room carrying a tray " I brought you something to eat " he set it down on the table and walked over to you his hands gently touching our hips as he kissed you good morning. You backed away from him your throat was sore and raw and it took a few seconds for you to talk " w-why I thought you were one of my friends one of my dads friends! how could you do this" Gabriel pulled you close to him " eat and then we will talk " you sat down and ate quickly devouring the meal.

Gabriel relaxed beside you discarding his mask on the bed, once you had finished he cleared his throat " ask me anything" he toyed with your hair and you flinched but took a deep breath " how are you still alive I went to your funeral." Gabriel smirked " There was never an outside attack on the Swiss head quarters it was Blackwatch that blew it up and before you ask Jack is still alive i'm surprised that he hasn't told you yet" You shook your head " no dad wouldn't just disappear and not come back for me i'm his daughter he loves me" Gabriel placed a hologram on the table bringing up everything Sombra had gathered on Jack " look threw it yourself."

You looked threw the hologram reading over every bit of information they had collected you didn't want to believe it but there it was simply placed out in front of you, Gabriel had gotten up and grabbed himself a cigarette he sat on the window and smoked it slowly " it's hard seeing the truth." You picked up the closest thing and hurled it at him it simply passed threw him like he wasn't there " what about you, y-your a terrorist now a traitor to your friends and loved ones your no better then him!" He put his cigarette out and strolled over to you " that's where your wrong i'v done everything for overwatch while Jack got all the glory and I was just a shadow but now iv got the only thing he has left and i'm going to hurt him just like he hurt me.

" Gabriel grabbed your shoulders claiming your lips in a rough passionate kiss before pulling away, your legs where shaking as Gabriel shoved his hand into your panties you were wet he smirked and purred in your ear " tell me does can the cowboy make you feel the way I do" thoughts of McCree flooded your mind his scent,his accent the way he held you when it was only the two of you tears pricked your eyes you wanted to be home at the shooting range with him not here anywhere but here.

Gabriel softly kissed your cheek bringing back to the moment " as much as I want to fuck you again right now there are things we have to do" he grabbed his mask and grabbed your arm walking you out of the room and down several corridors he opened the door to what looked to be a lab he shoved you inside and closed the door " Moira is everything ready" she smiled wickedly and escorted you to a chair locking you down in place " breaking someone isn't rocket science Reaper i'll let you know when i'm done." He nodded and headed out as she turned to you and brought a tray full of surgical tools over to your chair " try to not scream to much iv got a headache" Reaper went to Sombra " be ready to send out another message once Moira is done" she waved her hand in acknowledgment she only looked up after hear a loud scream " aw poor girl " she chuckled and went back to work. 

Winston went into the meeting room " I still haven't found where the video came from just yet but I think im getting closer" Jack nodded " how long do you think it will be until you find her" Winston shrugged " a few days a week at most" he stood up and paced the floor " that's too long she's been there for over a day now we don't even know if she's still alive or not I don't want to even think about what that sick bastard has done to her." Reinhardt placed a heavy hand on his shoulder " don't worry my friend we will find her but Winston needs rest he's been working all night once he's got some sleep it may be easier for him to find her" Jack nodded and watched Winston head off for a quick sleep " I should of killed him when I had the chance" Reinhardt shook his head " it's to late for that now you need rest i'll let you know if we find anything." Jack headed for his room passing McCree on the way he stopped him and sighed " McCree i'm sorry about yesterday I-Im just very emotional right now" McCree nodded " I understand " with that Jack went to his romm and laid down letting the tears freely roll down his cheeks until he finally passed out.


End file.
